


I Want you to Stay

by orphan_account



Series: Group Chats and Boy Love [2]
Category: Marianas Trench, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Boys Being Boys, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Josh is Sad, Matt and Brendon are Confused, Matt and Brendon are together before they got with Josh, Multi, Polyamory, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, kinda happy, kinda sad, sad cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "We can't fix you. You know that, right?""Yeah, yeah, I know.""But we won't let you do this on your own."





	

**Small Emo Ramsay:** apparetlu i cant love someone if i dont love myself

 

 **420 Gays it:** josh are you okay?

 

 **Small Emo Ramsay:** im a fckng idiot

 

 **Small Emo Ramsay:** i dont deserve you two

 

 **Small Emo Ramsay:** you guys deserve better

 

 **Spider Webb:** josh????

 

 **420 Gays it:** josh answer us!

 

* * *

 

Matt frantically tried to call Josh's phone, holding back tears from the corners of his eyes. After a few tries, each one going straight to voicemail, he called Brendon. It only took a few moment before his boyfriend answered with a quick statement in a low, even voice. "I'm picking you up in ten so we can go to his place." That was all.

 

Matt quickly out on a hoodie and ran from his house, waiting in the cold air for Brendon to pull up. He wasted no time getting in, just as his boyfriend wasted no time driving from the house.

 

Brendon sighed softly as he pulled up in front of the large, empty house. "We aren't to blame. For whatever is happening, Matt." He said after a moment, catching Matt off guard.

 

"How do we know?" Matt finally looked him in the eye. His tears were threatening to spill. "He could have been showing signs and, and we could have just looked over it. I know I was iffy with him at first but I. I really like him now, and I don't want to lose him." He wiped his eyes and sniffled, jumping when Brendon pulled him into an awkward hug over the center console.

 

"I'm sure he's fine, babe." Brendon mumbled. "We'll help him and, and this will be all over." He pushed Matt back and pressed a kiss to his cheek before he got out, Matt following after he took a breath.

 

They walked slowly to the front door, Brendon pulling the key from the rock and unlocking the house with a click. The silence stretched around them as they entered, making their way to the stairs to the basement. They stopped by Josh's door and listened to the quiet song.

 

Matt looked at Brendon before knocking, causing the song to stop. There was a long moment before the door opened. Josh stared at them in surprise. "What are you guys doing?" His voice was rough and caused Matt to flinch. No person who's "just fine" has a voice like that.

 

Brendon spoke up before Matt could, and his voice rose hoarsely. "What are we doing here? Well if you hadn't scared us to death we wouldn't have to be here!" Josh flinched away from them. Brendon realized what he had done and sighed softly. "I'm sorry, kitten."

 

"Come in." Josh said, avoiding eye contact. Matt and Brendon stepped in, immediately being pulled and shoved onto Josh's bed. "You guys want an explanation, right?"

 

"Yeah," Matt and Brendon looked at each other while they nodded. Josh shifted and looked down at the ground, pacing.

 

"It'll be hard to process but, but please don't yell," Josh rubbed his face shakily, "I won't be able to handle it." Brendon grabbed him by his wrist and tugged him so he was in betwen him and Matt, crushing them both.

 

"Relax, angel, we won't yell." Josh looked at Matt before he looked at Brendon, both looking worried but relaxed. "He only yelled because he was worried, alright?"

 

Josh nodded and played with his shirt before he started to speak. "So you guys know bout my... issue," they both nodded, "well, I have another one... and it's not as bad as heroin but it's still bad." He stood and faced them and let out a breath. "I self harm. I have since I was thirteen and I cant stop easily."

 

Brendon and Matt froze, taking in the information that was thrown at them. Matt spoke up first. "We can't fix you. You know that, right?"

 

Josh looked at him and nodded, eyebrows scrunching. "Yeah, yeah, I know."

 

"But we won't let you do this on your own." Brendon said as he stood, grabbing Josh's hand and playing with his fingers. Josh looked confused for a moment before he nodded.

 

Matt checked his phone and sighed softly.  _ **2:48am**_. "We should sleep, school night." Josh and Brendon looked sad for a moment before Matt moved the blankets and laid down. "Well? Are you two gonna join me?"

 

Josh grinned and moved quickly, tucking against Matt. They were quickly joined by Brendon who threw his arm over Josh and Matt. It took a while but the three got comfortable and fell asleep, content to stay in each others arms. Even if it was a mess to get up in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: Stay by Rihanna ft. Mikky Ekko


End file.
